


Healing

by AceAvenger



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAvenger/pseuds/AceAvenger
Summary: The Sole Survivor asks Nick about moving on, and confesses in the process.





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Two things: 
> 
> 1) This takes place a few years after the events of the Fallout 4.
> 
> 2) My Sole Survivor is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns.

Nick Valentine takes a seat in one of the plastic lawn chairs, the orange one. Roosevelt always takes the blue one. The sun is not yet out on the horizon, but the night is a mixture of navy blue and gray. The stars are losing a little bit of their shine as the sun begins to rise. In the dog house a few feet away, Dogmeat raises his head sleepily. Realizing that it's just Nick, Dogmeat returns to sleeping and Nick lets out a small chuckle. He fishes the box of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket, and slips one out, before putting the box back. Lighting the cigarette, Nick takes a deep breath before releasing it. It will only be a matter of time before Roosevelt wakes up.

Watching the sunrise is a morning tradition for Roosevelt and Nick. When they are on the road, they don’t have time to sit back and take in a moment of peace. At Sanctuary, the two make time for a moment of peace. He loves watching the sunset with Roosevelt. Sometimes, they will sit in complete silence. Other times, they will talk about different subjects, ranging from silly to serious. As the sky begins to lighten, Nick hears Roosevelt begin to move around in the old house.

After a few minutes, Nick hears the back door open and turns to face Roosevelt. They greet Nick with a sleepy smile and joke “Didn’t you hear cigarettes will give you cancer?” Their blue eyes are hidden behind black frames and their black hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail, revealing the partial undercut.

Nick lets out a laugh. “Let’s face it. Cancer is the least of my worries.” He jokes in return as Roosevelt takes a seat next to him. They give him a small smirk in response. Roosevelt takes a sip of their coffee, before placing it on the table between them. Dogmeat trots over, sitting next to Roosevelt and placing his head on their lap. Automatically, Roosevelt begins to pet him.  
Nick and Roosevelt sit in silence as the sun begins to rise. Occasionally, Roosevelt takes a sip of their coffee and Nick eventually puts out his cigarette. Roosevelt breaks the silence first. “Nick, do you think it is possible to fall in love again?”

For a moment, Nick thinks his circuits might have shorted out, but he quickly regains composure. “What brings that question up?” He asks, evading the question. A light blush coats Roosevelt’s cheeks and Roosevelt struggles to answer. He’s surprised to see them like this; Roosevelt always has a quick comeback. “Take your time.”

After a few seconds, Roosevelt takes a deep breath and answers, “When I first thought about Nate after escaping the vault, I used to think I would never get over him. I used to break into tears over the smallest things. Every time I thought of him, I could feel the hole in my heart growing larger. I didn’t know what I would do without him. It felt like I had lost a part of me.” Roosevelt struggles not to cry, swallowing the lump in their throat.

Nick places his skeletal hand on Roosevelt’s and they give him a watery smile. “I didn’t think I could ever get over him. If I even thought about moving on from him, I used to feel guilty, like I was betraying our vows.”

“Used to?” Nick asks, noticing the change.

Roosevelt nods. “When I think about Nate now, I still miss him, but I also cherish our time together. What we had was wonderful and special, nothing can replace that, but I feel like there is still room in my heart for someone else. Did you ever move on from Jenny?”

Nick looks away from Roosevelt for a moment. When he first arrived in the wasteland, every thought of Jenny felt like it was ripping a new hole in his heart. Once Roosevelt and Nick had taken care of Winters, Nick finally began to heal. Eventually, Jenny began to hurt less and became someone Nick cared a great deal about. Looking back at Roosevelt, Nick answers, “In a way, I did. I still care a great deal about Jenny, but I also know that the pain of memories fade. I know people can move on. I’ve seen it happen before. People lose their loved ones in the commonwealth, yet they still manage to find someone they care about equally.”

Roosevelt nods, accepting the answer. Before Roosevelt can ask their next question, Nick asks “Is there someone you care about?” Turning a bright shade of red, Roosevelt awkwardly rubs the back of their neck. They were never great at confessions.

Roosevelt takes a deep breath and decides to go for it. “Nick, I care about you. I never thought I could care about someone like that until I meet you and before I knew it, I was -” Roosevelt stops at the astonished look on Nick’s face. Oh fuck, they messed up. Roosevelt never wanted to make Nick feel uncomfortable. Backpedaling, Roosevelt said, “If you don’t feel about me in the same way Nick, I’ll leave you alone. I’m so sorry.”

Nick can’t believe what he is hearing. Roosevelt just said they cared about him. He assumed that it would have been Piper or Hancock, someone Roosevelt can grow old with. “No, don’t feel sorry. I’m honored, but I think you can do better than an old bag of nuts and bolts like me.” Nick replies with an edge of humor.

Immediately, Roosevelt’s jaw drops, before they promptly close it. Nick knows the look that appears on Roosevelt’s face. “First, you aren’t a bag of nuts and bolts. Second, it doesn’t matter if you think I could do better, I don’t want whatever notion of ‘better’ you’ve cooked up in your head. I want you; I’ve never wanted anyone else, but you.” Taking the plunge, Roosevelt presses their lips against his and Nick doesn’t waste anytime kissing back. He tastes like cigarette smoke and they taste like coffee.

Roosevelt and Nick pull away slightly breathless after their kiss. They share a smile and Nick says, “I care about you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I didn't have anyone else look over this, besides myself. I apologize if there are any errors. Anyway, Thanks again!


End file.
